


Pack

by Phoenix



Category: Dog Soldiers (2002)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix/pseuds/Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoon and Sarge survive.  But Sarge and Cooper have a secret they must keep from Spoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Always check here for warnings, ratings, and pairings. They can change a great deal from part to part.
> 
>  
> 
> Title: Pack  
> Part: 1/?  
> Author: Phoenix  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the movie Dog Soldier. I am poor. This fic is for entertainment only.  
> Fandom: Dog Soldiers  
> Pairing: Sarge/Cooper hints  
> Rating: R  
> Warnings: AU, violence, yaoi aka m/m slash, may contain werewolf sex, may contain werewolf/human sex, and I wrote it. Can’t deal? Don’t read.  
> Summary: What if Cooper, Sarge and Spoon had survived the night?

Cooper looked around. The house was gone. Barn a smoky ruins. His entire platoon dead. A part of him mourned. Yet the larger part was focused on survival. The last creature had managed to get a claw into him; only a small scratch and enough to doom him forever. Already the soldier could feel changes coursing through his body and mind.

Grief and loneliness welled up in him. There was no pack. No one to join him. Despondent, Cooper looked around for a gun. Better to die now than live without a pack. However, as the soldier rummaged through the wreckage a small, barely audible groan reached his ears. Instantly he was alert. Had one of the beasts survived the explosion?

Carefully, Cooper moved toward the sound. If one of those things had managed to live it should be in human form now. Much easier to kill. He hoped. 

The groan grew louder as he approached a small pile of partially burned lumber. Small shifts showed someone or something was underneath the wood and regaining consciousness. Cooper grabbed a good-sized piece and prepared for the worst. If it was one of those things, human form or not, it was going to pay for killing his platoon.

“Bloody hell,” a familiar voice echoed through the morning air. “What happened?”

“Spoon?” The older solider said softly. “Spoony? That you?”

“Coop?” A hand thrust up from the rubble. 

A smile split Cooper’s face as he dug his companion out. When they’d separated and later found no sign of the missing man, both he and Sarge were certain the kid was dead. Never had Coop been so glad to be wrong. 

“What happened? How’d you end up here?” He questioned pulling the smaller man out.

“Managed to get one of those bastards down when another grabbed me. Kicked him in his assets and ran for it. Neither seemed to want to follow so I hid out over by the barn. Figured no matter how good their bleedin’ senses are, none of them could find me there. Not with all that smoke and fire going. Then I heard shots. Thought I might be able to help and was coming back when the whole bloody house blew up.”

“Sarge saved us. Got them all in the blast.” Cooper’s tone told Spoon everything he needed to know about whether or not their leader was still alive. 

“I’m sorry.” It was just like the old man to give his life to protect his unit.

“So am I.”

“You certainly are.” The spun to find their commander standing a bit unsteady on his feet, clothes singed by what used to be the front door. “Letting an old dog like me sneak up on you.”

“Sarge!” Two overjoyed men carefully embraced their leader and led him from the still smoking building.

“I got lucky when a door fell over me and kept most of the blast away.” The soldier explained. 

“Most of the blast?” Spoon asked. “But I can’t see any burns anywhere.”

Sarge and Cooper shared a look. Only they knew about the transformation that overwhelmed the commander or about Cooper also being infected; somehow they could sense each other through a bond. They also shared a slowly growing and new awareness of the world around them. Strange new urges itched just at the back of their minds. Amazing healing proved the curse could be a benefit. Yet, would the men be able to control themselves when the moon rose? Would they even be affected if the moon wasn’t full? Too many questions.

“We should have left one of those bastards alive,” the Sarge muttered under his breath. 

“Sir?” Spoon’s concerned face filled his field of vision.

“Nothing, son. Nothing.” 

For the next two hours, the soldiers collected what food and supplies they could find. With no phone or way to contact anyone, it was a good three day walk back to civilization. And at least two nights. Neither spoke of the possible problems. Spoon didn’t notice the worried looks they sent his way. 

There was no way the younger man could be sent away; his training was too complete. Leaving an injured comrade behind when there were other options was not something he could do. Or be ordered to do. For better or worse, their young friend was staying.

By noon the group had everything they found packed and ready. Sending Spoon to scout ahead gave Cooper and Sarge time to talk. Not that there was much to say. At least at first. After half a mile, the need to discuss options was too great.

“How’re we going to get Spoon to leave?” Cooper broke the silence.

“No idea.” Sarge grunted. “Maybe he won’t have to.”

“So you’re not feeling this…this,” he wasn’t sure how to describe the sudden change in his feelings toward the smaller man.

“Bloody annoying desire?”

Desire didn’t even begin to cover what he was feeling. Twin needs were wrapping around his consciousness; each demanding attention and a solution. The strongest was to give himself to Sarge. To submit like some animal. But then he was part animal now.

The other thing eating at his mind concerned Spoon. His subordinate remained fully human. Something the wolf in him wanted changed. It HAD to make him part of the pack. That or kill him as an intruder. Neither choice appealed to Cooper. Another option must be available yet he couldn’t see it. He didn’t want to condemn his comrade to becoming merely half-human. 

“So what do we do now?” There had to be something they could do. 

“We go on as we have.” Sarge’s voice was more of a growl. “We get him to scout ahead, about an hour out. That’ll give us time to find a solution.” 

For a second, when Cooper looked at the older man, his eyes were golden; feral like an animal’s and stalking the youngest member of their troop. Then they turned on him and it was everything he could do not to drop to his knees before this new creature. Half Sarge and half wild beast, it brought out things in Cooper that sent shivers along his spine. 

A whimper made it past his lips and Sarge regained control. Yellow faded from his eyes but the look of hunger he directed at his subordinate did not. 

“God, Coop,” he rasped, shaking. “Do you have any idea what I almost did to you? What I still want to do to you?”

“Fuck me like an animal? Make me submit and whine and howl?” Suddenly he was on his knees. Thoughts of fighting the urges he’d been feeling all day abandoned him as Sarge stood in front of him, holding him down by placing hands on his shoulders. His own hands went to the older man’s waist even as he nuzzled at the torn, singed pants covering a growing erection. 

“What are we doing, Coop?”

“I don’t know, Sir,” his voice muffled by the fabric. “But it feels so right.”

And it did feel right. Cooper knew there were two choices available: he could fight Sarge for leadership or allow the man to prove he was Pack Alpha by giving in. Thanks to the thing now lurking in his mind, he could kill or surrender. There was nothing else. 

“Spoon is coming back,” Sarge moaned. 

“We’ll send him to scout far ahead. At least an hour out and back.”

“Tell him that it’s to find help or other outfits.” 

“Yeah. Then you can fuck me.” Cooper was running his cheek over the trapped flesh. “I want you to make me howl.” 

“I’ll make you howl, alright.” Sarge was so turned on by the knowledge of his second’s surrender it took all his self-control not claim him right there. But Spoon couldn’t see them. He wouldn’t understand. Not yet. Dragging Cooper to his feet, the older man caught his eyes. “You’re mine.”

“Yours.” Cooper whispered, letting go of his last bit of resistance when lips seized his in a deep, controlling kiss. It only broke when the distant sounds of approaching feet grew much louder in their ears.

“Once Spoon is gone, boy, I’m going to show you who’s in charge.”

“Can’t wait.”


End file.
